hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Barnett
Phil Barnett (フィル・バーネット, Firu Bānetto) was the primary male antagonist in Hagure Yuusha no Estetica. He was born on Earth and summoned to Alayzard two years prior, but he had remained becoming the Hero of the Disdian Army. After Phil's attempted to capture Myuu, he transofmred into a dragon and was later killed by Akatsuki along with Zahark who he formed a pact with. Appearance Phil is a young man around the same build as Akatsuki with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is seen to don the armor of the Disdian Army alongside a red cape. Having formed a pact with Zahark, he is able to transform into an enormous white western dragon with a white armature. Personality Phil is a cocky and arrogant person, believing himself to be a hero surpassing that of Leon Aceperio while being jealous that despite being already dead, people still idealize him as a Hero. Prior to his departure to retrieve Myuu from Earth, he destroyed Leon's grave believing that his status gained afterward would be enough to get him out of trouble. His aspirations to become a "Hero" borders on him being both delusional and petty, which is further shown during his confrontation with Akatsuki. He has little to no attachment to his homeworld, believing that it was on the brink of ruin, even attacking innocent technicians of BABEL during the Ranking Matches displaying no resistance to even kill those who get in his way. Phil can also be quite vulgar as he attempted to force himself on Myuu after capturing her even questioning what perverted things that Akatuki had done with her. History Like most on Earth, Phil was transported to Earth to Alayzard two years prior, but instead of returning, he chose to remain and became the Hero of the Disdian Army. Powers and Abilities As the Hero of Disdian Army, Phil is a powerful individual having the trust and faith of Balaam Disdia who believed that he wouldn't fail in his mission to recapture Myuu even if Akatsuki intervened. He could release such bloodlust that he could down multiple soldiers from the Sherfied Kingdom. He was powerful enough to defeat both Chikage Izumi and Kuzuha Doumoto, as well as outclass Kenya Onizuka who was in Class A prior. Having formed a pact with Zahark, the most fiercest Celestial Dragon on Alayard, Phil can transform into a dragon letting him overpower even he Student Council alongside Miu, Kuzuha, and Chikage. Immense Speed: Phil was fast enough to momentarily catch Akatsuki off guard as he appeared behind Myuu. Master Swordsman: Phil was proficient enough in swordsmanship as he was able to fight on a somewhat equal level to Akatsuki. Weapons & Equipment Sword: Phil wields a broadsword able to endure the strikes from Laevateinn, this sword was also later revealed to have been coated with poison, which was potent enough to stop Akatsuki for a time. Armor: A suit of armor with a Disdian emblem on the torso, showing his position as a special warrior as it is not standard and well decorated. References and Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist